


TikTokTwin

by herilaveur



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herilaveur/pseuds/herilaveur
Summary: "Don't tell me it's him again?"Eliott looks up from his phone to look at Idriss and he loses half his smile.''Fuck, Eliott, you're obsessing here! You're completely obsessed with this guy! Tiktok is driving you crazy."Eliott shakes his head, ignoring Idriss and looks at Sofiane but just by looking at his head he sees that he agrees with Idriss.**What if Eliott hadn't repeated this senior year...and instead of meeting Lucas, he met his twin first because he's famous on TikTok and they share a common passion for cinema...**
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 54
Kudos: 100





	1. Apparition

The sound of a notification is heard and Eliott takes his phone out of his pocket. He takes a huge smile when he sees that Louison has put a new video online.

"Don't tell me it's him again?"

Eliott looks up from his phone to look at Idriss and he loses half his smile.

''Fuck, Eliott, you're obsessing here! You're completely obsessed with this guy! Tiktok is driving you crazy."

Eliott shakes his head, ignoring Idriss and looks at Sofiane but just by looking at his head he sees that he agrees with Idriss.

"Stop it guys, I'm not obsessed. I'm not even interested in him, he's cute, but that's not even what I'm interested in. I love the way he writes his videos and his editing. He wants to work in film, too."

Idriss bursts out laughing.

''It's like watching porn and saying it's for the screenplay.''

Eliott would like to sulk, but he has to laugh with his friends, because Idriss is always laughing and his laughter is just contagious.

''Come on, show it to us. Why don't you want to show it to us?"

Eliott shrugs his shoulders. He doesn't really know. He discovered Louison two months ago during one of his manic episodes. In fact, he spent almost 18 hours without a break watching videos on Tiktok, comparing the best ideas for staging, different camera angles, light effects. And then a headache overwhelmed him and he had to stop, gently falling into an episode that kept him bedridden for several days. When he finally came back, he had several messages from Louison, thanking him for his comments. 

Since then he has been following all his Insta publications and especially his Tiktok. Louison already has almost 2 million subscribers but he took the time to reply to Eliott who congratulated him for his montages and script ideas and since then they have been talking quite often. They met two weeks ago because Louison wants to enter the film school that Eliott has been attending for 3 months so he wanted to ask him a few questions. It was a really nice time and they've been talking a lot since then, so they talk from time to time, mostly about cinema.

The truth is that Eliott didn't want to show the videos to his friends because Louison is shirtless on almost all the videos and makes some pretty explicit movements, highlighting his muscular torso, while trying not to laugh at himself, which makes the video really funny. And Eliott is sure that his friends will think that he's only watching this only for the guy. Especially now that he's met Louison, it's clear that he doesn't want to be anything other than a friend to him. He's nice and look really great, but he'll never be anything but a friend.

''Okay, let's see."

Idriss grabs Eliott's phone and freezes. He looks at Eliott and then at his phone again and then at Eliott again.

''Is that Lucas?''

Eliott frowns and shakes his head.

"No, his name is Louison."

Idriss looks again at the instagram photo then shakes his head.

''No, I swear his name is Lucas, he's Imane's biology partner.''

Idriss clicks on the link to open the video. The video shows a white wall and the music of _In the middle_ begins. Louison arrives from the left side of the screen, shirtless with a huge smile on his face, he stops in the middle and makes a movement of his mouth at the same time as the ping and then disappears on the right side of the screen. He comes back on the other side, but this time he is wearing a white t-shirt and a black jacket. He sends a shy wink to the screen then he pulls something towards him and there Eliott pushes a surprised ''Oh''.

Is it a fucking montage effect or does Louison have a twin brother? The two boys are watching the video and they're holding each other by the neck so tightly that it can't possibly be a montage. And that's when Eliott notices it : Louison is on the right, holding back with laughter, super comfortable, while the guy who looks just like him with his blushing cheeks and looks much less comfortable. He looks at Louison as if he wants to forget the camera. 

''Imaaane!''

Eliott puts his hand on his ears by reflex, but it's too late, Idriss has smashed his ear by screaming.

"Imannnneeee!!!"

Sofiane throws a cushion in Idriss's face.

''Idriss, stop! We don't call a woman like that."

Sofiane gets up but Idriss raises his eyes to the sky.

''She is not a woman, she's my sister.''

Sofiane looks at him like he's stupid, so Eliott laughs because he loves it when Sofiane does that. Sofiane knocks gently at the door of Imane's room.

"Imane, Idriss would like to ask you a question."

"I've heard." Imane laughs behind the door, "I'm coming. Thank you Sofiane."

Imane appears less than two minutes later with a beautiful purple Hijab, matching the pearls of her jeans, one of her blonde friend just behind her. She smiles at Eliott and Sofiane then looks at her brother with an annoyed look.

''What do you want?''

Idriss shows her Eliott's phone, showing the paused video of the two boys.

''That's Lucas, right?''

Imane picks up the phone and launches the video, a huge smile on her face.

"Daphne, look!"

The blonde girl moves closer to watch the video and her face fully expresses her surprise.

''Oh God, he convinced him. I can't believe it."

Imane looks up from the phone at the end of the video and then gives his phone back to Eliott with a nod.

''Yes, it's Lucas and his twin brother, why?''

"Eliott is in love."

Eliott shoots Idriss with his eyes but Daphne looks at him with a sweet smile. 

''Oh. I hope it's Lucas because Louison is straight."

Eliott looks at his phone screen and then looks at Daphne again.

"Because Lucas isn't?"

Daphne is about to answer but Imane taps her lightly on the forearm.

''It's not our job to speak for him. Come on, Daphne, the girls will be waiting for us."

''Girls, and Lucas.'' completes Daphne with a wink to Eliott ''He's studying with us. He's our new Manon."

Eliott gently nods his head and looks at his screen again. There's something different with Lucas. He looks like Louison like two drops of water but there is something different and Eliott is determined to find out what it is.

**********************

Lucas looks at his phone which keeps ringing. He hates it so he broods over the comments. 

''Oh God, have you seen the latest post of Louison? He's so funny. Are you okay Bro? Why did you agree to do this if it puts you in such a bad mood? "

Lucas looks at his best friend and sighs. Yann can't understand. He just did it to please Louison, that's all. When he came home last night, Louison was on the verge of tears because he couldn't calm their mother down. Right now, she's really bad and it's really hard at home, and frankly, if it wasn't for the two of them, Lucas is sure she would be in a mental hospital because it's too much for one person to handle. 

But since there are two of them, they take turns with her, especially when it's difficult. Lucas loves to skateboard or play the piano to get away from it all, while Louison likes to shoot his videos and edit them. Thanks to his all-consuming passion, they have hundreds of movies that Louison made when they were kids, and now that their family has been shattered, Lucas likes to watch them as if to convince himself that he didn't make them up.

Since their father left and their mother is in trouble, Louison started making TikTok videos and he quickly became famous. Lucas is not at all jealous, he has no desire to be exposed to millions of people in this way. He has already had a hard time reacting properly when he is mistaken for his brother on the street and asked for an autograph. The problem is that Lucas doesn't like to disappoint people, so he signs an autograph or takes a picture instead of his brother and the fans are happy. He doesn't want to see the disappointment on people's faces if he tells them he's just Lucas. _Just Lucas_...that sums up what he's.

It had been several months since Louison asked Lucas to make a video with him, promising him that he could even keep his shirt on, which made Lucas laugh. Lucas had continued to refuse, until last night. Seeing his twin with tears in his eyes, visibly exhausted and defeated was enough to convince him.

"Lou, do you still want to make this video with me?"

Lucas smiles as he remembers how many takes they had to do, Louison finding him too tense and asking him to take the broom out of his ass. But finally, they really had a great night and Lucas even thought they could do some more...and then the video was uploaded. And the comments came in.

''Lulu? Are you there?"

Lucas is startled and looks at Yann waving his hand in front of him.

"Yes, sorry, you were saying?"

Yann sighs rolling his eyes and sits down in the grass.

"I was asking you how Louison managed to convince you?"

Lucas shrugs his shoulders and smiles.

''He was sad, we needed to think about other things.''

Yann nods then look his phone.

"It's so crazy. Most people think it was a set-up and that you don't exist."

Lucas looks down at the skateboard at his feet. Of course, he understands that it must sound crazy that Louison never mentioned his twin brother, but why many people asks so many times if he's real? Lucas didn't think it would mean so much to him, but seeing so many comments saying that it's not possible and that it must be a set-up, it hurt him. 

"Some people ask if you're gay because ''you're too cute to be straight''.Their words, not mine."

Lucas sighs. That's exactly why he didn't want to be exposed. He doesn't want to talk about his private life and be judged on a few seconds of videos.

''I said you're straight.''

Lucas looks at his best friend who looks satisfied.

''What? But why are you answering?"

Yann looks at him in amazement and shrugs his shoulders.

''I don't know. They want to know you, I just answer the truth. Why does it bother you?"

Lucas gets up and grabs his skateboard.

''I gotta go, the girls are waiting for me to study. Bye.''

Yann greets him, not seeming to notice Lucas' mood change and Lucas leaves with a sigh. He has never found the courage to tell his friends that he is gay. Only girls know that. Manon found out because of the unclosed pages on the internet and she talked to him softly, as if not to scare him, telling him that he shouldn't be ashamed but that it was up to him to choose who he wanted to tell and when. She introduced him to Mika, who helps him take stock of his feelings. Mika is exuberant and is really trying to get Lucas out of the closet, but Lucas is not ready. He spoke several times with Alexia because she is bi, and then with Imane because he wanted to hear what she had to say about religion. It's not the same religion as Lucas' mother, but it was good for him to hear that no religion calls for hatred and that people hide behind it so they can do wrong. 

Finally, he told Emma, who already knew about it, and now he likes to hang out with the girls because he doesn't have that extra weight to carry when he's with them. With them, he doesn't have to pretend, and frankly it's really cool.

He knocks softly and the door opens on Mika who opens his arms and smiles, pulling him out for a hug. Lucas is sure he only does it because he knows Lucas hates it.

''My kitten. Revisions happen here." Mika points to the living room. ''But if you want a psychotherapy session, it's over there.'' Mika points to his bedroom and Lucas bursts out laughing.

''Thank you Mika, I'll just do the revisions today. Stop trying to get me into your bed."

Mika is stunned and Lucas hears applause in the living room. Even though Manon has moved to London, they love to keep studying here and Mika is the first one to tell them to come, because he hates being alone and Lisa is almost nonexistent.

''Oh God, Lucas! One video and you're a changed."

Lucas raises his eyes to the sky and settles down next to Imane.

''Nonsense. It's the only video I'd make anyway."

Lucas thinks back to that, that night as Louison turns on the camera.

''Come on, Lu, smile! You must be having fun!"

Lucas sighs as he looks at his twin. It seems that now that he has managed to convince him once, he's going to do it every time. Louison had already prepared everything before Lucas came back, promising that it would be a nice break for him while he was studying.

And that's how Lucas found himself at 9pm on a Wednesday night learning the choreography for the _Savage Love challenge_. 

''Damn it's perfect! Okay, I'll edit it. Thanks twini! Love you. By the way, did you read Yann's commentary? You should tell him."

Louison locks himself in his room, as usual, and Lucas sneaks behind the piano to try not to think about the comments people might leave about him. Try not to think that he has to tell his friends that he doesn't like girls, that he doesn't want to go out with any of them, and that he has been pretending for months for fear that they will leave him alone.   
Lucas hates this coming-out story. It should always be as easy as with Louison. The first time they watched Twilight, they must have been 14 or 15 years old, Louison pointed to the screen and said ''Fuck, Lucas, I'm sure that's your kind of guy. I see you too much with an Edward Cullen!'' Lucas smiled and nodded his head...that was enough. Simple, easy. Normal.

Lucas knows he shouldn't care what other people think. He should have the courage to be himself but he can't do it and it makes him feel like he sucks.

He thinks of Louison who exposes himself totally, not caring about the bad comments, only holding on to the good ones, and as usual, he feels like a real loser next to him. Louison has always been good everywhere: school, sports, social life. No wonder their father wanted him to go away with him, and he wanted Lucas to stay with their mother. Louison is just the best everywhere, that's the way it is.

Lucas puts his hands on the piano keyboard and smiles.

Actually no, there's one thing Lucas is better at: play piano.

So he plays and forgets about everything else.


	2. Declaration

Eliott turns on his bedside lamp and smiles as he looks at Louison's notification. 

There's no better wake-up call than being woken up by a notification like this. Except maybe waking up next to Lucas, but Eliott clearly can't think about that right now. Especially since one guy commented that Lucas was straight, and considering the pictures of his Insta, he must be a close friend of Lucas so he's probably right. And that sucks. So Eliott doesn't want to think about it. Maybe if they meet, Lucas will realize that love has no sex or gender. 

Eliott won't talk about it with his friends because they'll sigh and remind him that not everyone can be pansexual. Yet everything would be so much easier if they were...just like it would be easier if Lucas was less secretive...

Eliott feels like a fucking stalker, but he can't stop searching more informations about Lucas. Unfortunately, Lucas' account is private and Eliott didn't dare to send him a request. He must have tons of requests since the first video so he must refuse everything.

The video opens with a screenshot : a question asked as a comment to the first video : _''Is he really real?''_

The music starts and Eliott recognizes Savage Love because there are at least a million videos with this challenge on TikTok. Louison has already done it himself in another video. 

There is a fading heart, around a picture of two babies glued together with the caption: " _Of course he's real! Lucas is my half, my soul mate, my best friend and my most beautiful love story."_

The photos of the two boys over the years follow each other and Eliott smiles. Because in each photo, he is sure to know who Louison is and who Lucas is. Lucas always looks different. In each photo, there is a little something that makes him say ''Damn, he's here'' but without really knowing what it is and frankly he just wants to ask Louison if he's right or if it's just his imagination playing tricks on him. Or better yet, he wants to ask Lucas directly. He absolutely wants to meet him. He has to meet him.

And then there's the video, probably recorded yesterday: the two guys standing next to each other. Louison is wearing only short, while Lucas is wearing a pair of jeans with holes and a gray hoodie with _Romance_ written on it.

They dance in perfect sync that really makes it look like a montage. Until Lucas turns to his twin and looks at him. Louison wiggles and laughs and Lucas just looks at him and smiles, as if Louison is the most beautiful thing he sees. 

Eliott replays the video twice more, until Idriss comes into his room grumbling.

''Put on headphones, for God's sake! I'm tired of your videos!"

Eliott sighs and turns towards his wall, then Idriss comes out of his bedroom grumbling. Eliott like the video, he thinks about it and leaves a comment: "I wish someone would look at me like that one day."

He sends his comment before he regrets it and looks at the picture again. He no longer has any doubts, he knows exactly who Lucas is in each photo.

Eliott sighs then he gets out of bed to join Idriss who is already drinking his coffee. Idriss often sleeps at home now that they have finished high school because his parents ask him too many questions about his future and he doesn't have the answers, so he prefers to hide at Eliott's place. 

"So? Another video of Louison?"

Eliott almost wants to tell him that only Lucas is counting on the video but he doesn't say anything. Idriss should not think that he has a manic episode, because it is not the case.

''Yeah. I think he's going to like it at film school. I see him tomorrow, after school, he's agreed to help me with my short film. I can't wait to hear what he thinks about it."

Idriss raises his eyebrows twice.

''Is this a date?''

Eliott shakes his head as he takes his cup of coffee.

''No. It's a coffee between two guys with a passion for movies. Anyway, I'm not interested in him. You're boring, Idriss, I don't hit everyone I meet."

Idriss looks at him, unconvinced and then gives up.

''Okay, okay, I believe you. No need to get angry."

Eliott sighs rolling his eyes and goes to his bedroom. He sits at his desk and continues the drawing he started. A raccoon looking at a hedgehog in his phone and falling madly in love with it. 

Finally, he draws until it's time to leave for class and then he starts again as soon as he gets home. He posts his drawing, hoping that the universe would be kind to him and that Lucas would see it and understand...it's a bit like a bottle in the sea, but it's better than doing nothing. Anyway, he sees Louison tomorrow and he intends to talk to him about Lucas.

He is lying in bed, not falling asleep when he receives a notification.

He didn't think Louison would post videos this late, especially on a Thursday night, but that's obviously the case.

Eliott launches the video and immediately notices the empty bottles around the two boys. For the first time, there is no editing, the video seems to be completely live. Louison looks at the camera with a drunken smile and then shows Lucas playing the piano, shirtless, and Eliott feels his heart miss a beat. It is clear that the twins are completely drunk and they laugh as they look into each other's eyes, as if they were talking without words. Lucas plays the piano without even looking at what he's doing and he plays perfectly even though he looks drunk, while he watches his brother dancing next to him. 

Louison puts his phone down and plays music before he pulls his brother towards him to dance. Eliott is ashamed to admit it to himself, but he feels totally cramped in his boxer shorts. Lucas dancing without restraint is just too hot.

************

The evening had started so badly, Lucas never thought it would turn out this way. He was crying on the couch when Louison came home because his mother told him that she didn't love him anyway. It happens a lot when she's not well, but it's still hard to hear. Luckily she fell asleep quickly after that, her painkillers worked quickly.  
Louison brought back bottles of beer, then vodka; Lucas went to get the grass he had left and finally they spent the evening drinking, smoking and especially laughing. 

It all started when they laughed at the comments received by the last video.

_"It sounds like Lucas is totally in love with you." "Fuck, he's eating your brother out of your eyes." "If I were you, I'd be scared, he looks like he's in love..."_

There are an incredible number of comments about that. But, there is one comment that Lucas loves: _"I wish someone would look at me like that one day."_

That famous _Raccoon_ understood everything: Lucas's not in love with Louison: he only looks at him as if he's a wonder because that's what he's. 

And then finally, Louison beckoned Lucas to come to the piano.

''Play for me, Lulu. You're always happy when you play."

Lucas couldn't deny it. So he sat down in front of the keyboard and played while his brother filmed him before he put down his phone and started dancing.

After that, Lucas doesn't remember much. He gets up with a fucking headache. He doesn't even remember going to bed in his room. He moans as he gets out of bed, holding his forehead and smiling as he walks past the living room. Louison sleeps half on the couch, half on the floor. At least Lucas is not the only one who is miserable this morning. 

''Lou, we have to go to class.''

Louison is grunting and fidgeting, which makes him fall off the couch.

''Okay, I'm going to take a shower. Clean this mess up before Mom sees it."

Louison grunts again so Lucas takes it as a yes and tries to wake up with a hot shower. 

When he comes into the kitchen, Louison jumps on him so fast that he almost scares him. 

''Oh damn, Lulu! Look! Look!"

Lucas shrugs his shoulders and gently pushes him away, his brother talking too loudly and being much too energetic for him.

''Is that all it does to you?''

Lucas looks at his brother's phone again and then looks at him.

''What? What is that supposed to do to me?"

''He's crushin' on you! I'm so fucking happy! You absolutely have to meet him. Eliott is... oh, my God, it's your Edward Cullen!"

Lucas starts laughing but stops because it's fucking making his headache worse.

''Bullshit! And who's to say it's me? Are you really serious? Come on, hurry up, we have to get to class."

Lucas frowns, picks up his brother's phone before looking at him, amazed.

''Wait ! How do you know his name is Eliott? How do you know this guy? And how would he know I'm gay?"

Louison takes a huge smile before sitting down around the table, offering coffee to Lucas.

''He's in film school. We've been talking for a while, and we met each other. I have to see him to give him my opinion on his first year project. You guys would be so good together."

Lucas frowns.

"Did you tell him I'm gay?"

Louison shakes his head and then hands his phone to Lucas, already open on this damn app that Louison doesn't close for ever.

"No. You did, Lulu.To everyone"

Lucas grabs his brother's phone and plays the video. Fuck, they were really drunk last night. Seeing himself playing piano shirtless is just weird. Lucas smiles when they're both dancing with Louison on _Innocente of Prince Royce's Carita._ Lucas recognizes the song because Louison has already shown him this Tiktok challenge. Louison grabs his hand as if he were the girl and it makes Lucas laugh. So they both dance, just in jeans because they were too hot to keep their T-shirts on earlier when they were smoking weed. They dance glued to each other, their legs going straight into each other's personal space. Lucas puts his hands on Louison's belt, tucks his thumbs inside and leans over to him, looking defiantly at his brother, stopping only a few inches from his lips and then they burst out laughing at the same time. If they weren't brothers, two guys dancing like that would be fucking hot. But since they're brothers, it's just beautiful. Lucas hated dance classes, but he loved to share it with his brother. They turning around to face the camera and falling back to their couch, still laughing.

He watches himself crash into the couch, laughing, and then gets up to get a close-up of himself in front of the camera.

''Hi, it's me, Lucas, and yes, I exist. So if you like what you see, give me a call. I would like to dance with a guy other than my brother and even go further than dancing.''

Lucas blushes as he looks at himself winking at the camera. Oh fuck. No. He couldn't do that.

''And yes, dudes, I'm gay. So, buddies, stop getting me pissed by talking about pussy and tits because I don't care! I'm gay!''

Lucas drops the phone and it falls back on the table, while the drunk Lucas on the screen keeps repeating that he is gay and begs Louison to post the video. He takes it back to watch. The video has already been liked more than 600 times. There are an incredible number of comments: some laugh, some vomit, some congratulate Lucas and there are even guys who ask Louison for Lucas' phone number. 

''I am sorry. But maybe it's a good thing. I couldn't stand to see you lying to everyone anymore. You deserve to be happy, Lulu.'' says Louison softly. ''So...technically Eliott, he posted his drawing before our video, so he didn't even know but he must be really happy to know and''

''Stop it!'' Lucas gets angry when he gets up "Already I'm not a fucking hedgehog, why would I be a hedgehog? This guy doesn't even know me. He's a guy who fell in love with you but thinks he can fall back on the gay twin because you're straight. So when he realizes that I'm not like you, he'll leave.''

Louison grabs Lucas' arm and pulls him towards him.

''Fuck, Lucas. How many times do I have to tell you you're awesome? Don't do it. Stop letting Dad's bullshit destroy you. You're the best person I know in the world, Lucas. Without you I would be nothing. You're smart, you're kind and you take care of the ones you love. Okay, you're cranky and sulky but that's why I love you too."

Lucas sighs rolling his eyes.

''You are obliged to love me, you're my twin.''

Louison sighs and Lucas is sure that he is rolling his eyes.

''Nonsense. Having shared a wet flatshare and an all-you-can-eat buffet for nine months doesn't make me love you. I love you because you're perfect and I swear that one day a guy will love you for you. Let life surprise you."

Lucas makes a frustrated and plaintive moan but hits his fist against his brother's fist.

"Thanks, Lou."

''You're welcome twini. Okay. Ready to see him?"

"Who?"

"Your future boyfriend?"

Lucas moans but nods anyway.

''Just out of curiosity. But first I bet you that the hedgehog is not me. And besides, there's no way I'm going out with a guy who's in the movies. I'm already drunk enough with your black and white films. And I maintain that if by chance he's interested in me, it's only because he sees a gay version of you. Don't tell me you took a picture of him?''

Louison looks at him smiling.

''Of course I did. We had a really nice time, he's really cool. And you're not a gay version of me! You're so much more than that, Lucas.''

Lucas sighs as Louison takes a huge smile, turning his phone to Lucas.

'' Okay. Tell me you don't like him."

  
Lucas wants to sulk and say he's not interested. He really wants to. But instead, a tiny smile appears on his lips without him really realizing it. Wow, the look he has. Fuck. Lucas wants us to look at him like that one day. 

And that's when he realizes: is it the same Raccoon who left him the comment yesterday?

Lucas looks at the picture again with a smile on his face and then gives his phone back to Louison, almost reluctantly.

He says nothing. That's enough. It's always been enough with Louison.


	3. Révelation

The bell rings and Eliott gets up immediately, making Alicia jump next to him.

''Fuck, are you in a hurry today? Usually you're always the last one out."

Eliott puts his stuff in his bag and smiles.

''Yeah, I got to see a friend. Have a good weekend, guys. See you Monday."

Eliott almost runs away, not even listening to his friends' answers. He must meet Louison at a coffee shop between Eliott's school and his high school, so Eliott walks and he even arrives 5 minutes early. 

Normally he would have waited outside, just to be polite, and not to give the impression that it's a date, because it's definitely not. But as it's raining, he enters the café and sends a message to Louison to warn him. 

And that's when he sees him. And he's fucking breathtaking. 

He's staring at his phone, looking totally in his bubble and he jumps when Eliott pulls the chair in front of him.

''Can I sit here?''

Lucas raises his head, opens his eyes and looks at him, and the moment Eliott is convinced that he is going to say no, he nods gently.

''I'm really happy to see you." says Eliott softly ''What are you doing here?"

Lucas looks at him strangely and then takes a big smile and puts his phone in his jacket pocket.

''I've been waiting for you. Do you still need my help with your project? That's why you're here, isn't it? To talk about your project.''

Eliott steps back slightly to look at him, doubting, now. But no, he's sure it's not Louison in front of him. 

''Yeah, of course. Shall we get another cup of coffee before we go, Louison?"

''Yeah, sure, I'd love to, Eliott. I'm really happy to help you."

He's looking at his empty cup, and shit, Eliott's really having second thoughts right now. But if it's Lucas in front of him, why would he pretend to be his brother?

Eliott walks over to the counter, orders two coffees while looking at him out of the corner of his eye. The guy runs a hand through his hair, and shit, he did exactly the same thing when they first met. Eliott takes the coffees, disappointed. He would have bet it was Lucas. He was in such a hurry to show his project to Louison, now he's totally disappointed that he's the one there.

''Here we go.''

Eliott hands him his coffee, trying not to show that he's disappointed, and then he sits down in front of him.

''Louison, before we get started, can I ask you a question?''

"Sure."

''I've been thinking about your brother all day, how is he? It must have been hard for him to go to school after making a statement like that. I just hope it went well."

Eliott sees the guy's cheeks in front of him blushing and that's enough for him to be sure it's Lucas. He's pretty fucking sure. Shit, what the fuck is that?

''It was fine. His buddies were surprised, especially his best friend, but it's okay. Now it's my turn, can I ask you a question?"

Eliott nods his head, smiling before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Is the raccoon in your picture you?"

Eliott is now smiling like a tooth puller because he has already shown several of his drawings to Louison. Louison knows that the raccoon represents him. Holy shit, that's Lucas in front of him pretending to be his brother. Eliott wants to ask him if he's not too old to do this, but if he tells him that he found out, won't Lucas just leave? Will he risk missing the only opportunity he has if he tells Lucas that he knows it's him? He would regret it too much. So instead, he just nods. If Lucas wants to play, Eliott agrees.

''Yeah, that's me. That's my spirit animal.''

Lucas nods his head, drinking like he's hiding behind his cup.

''I was wondering who the hedgehog is.''

Lucas' cheeks are all red and it makes him look so cute. 

''Like you don't get it. It's Lucas. Ever since your first video, I can't stop thinking about him. I swear I'm not a stalker, it's just that I feel like a force that draws me to him and makes me want to get to know him. Besides, I wanted to talk to you about it. I'd really like to meet him."

Okay, now Lucas's cheeks are totally scarlet but Eliott doesn't care. At least he's honest.

''Aren't you afraid you're going to be disappointed when you get to know him? What if he's not as good as you think he's? Cause we're not really alike, you know. For example, he hates black-and-white movies."

Eliott smiles, trying not to think too much that Lucas seems to have a horrible image of himself.

''I think that to get the answer to that question, he'll have to dare to come and have a date with me. But no, I don't think I'd be disappointed, quite the contrary, and I don't care if he doesn't like black and white films. I'm sure we'll have plenty to share. We should start by sharing a coffee and then we'll see."

Eliott looks at him and for two seconds, he has the impression that Lucas is going to confess to him that it's him, but he finally looks down and finishes his coffee.

''Okay. Shall we get to work then?"

Eliott nods his head, finishes his coffee and gets up, taking his jacket. 

''Come on, let's go?''

Lucas looks at him frowning.

''Where?"

Eliott smiles, because Louison knows the answer. Okay, when Lucas has finished taking him for an idiot, he will have to tell him that he really sucks at this game!

''At the location of my story. Come on, let's go."

The rain has subsided outside, but the gray clouds are still there. They take the subway in silence, Eliott content to watch Lucas looking at him, not at all discreetly, always wondering why he is pretending to be his brother. 

But Eliott says nothing until they reach the bridge.

''See, imagine. You're free, you're living your life normally, except that you have a terrible fear of the dark. One day, you're walking here, and you hear a noise under the bridge. Everything over there, in the dark corner."

Lucas leans over to the darkness of the bridge and it's just too cute to see. It's like he's waiting for something to come out of the darkness. And damn it, Eliott is sure that if that happened, Lucas would jump out and let out a cute scream before acting as if it never happened.

"In fact, there's someone out there," continues Eliott, "We don't know if it's a girl, a guy or a creature because he's afraid of the light. You both speak, but you never see each other because you dare not go to the other's world. Would you be able to go into the dark because you love him? Do you think the person in the dark will be able to come out in the open for you?''

Lucas looks at him, visibly waiting for the answer and Eliott chuckles.

''That's it, that's my story.''

Lucas hits him on the forearm, rolling his eyes.

''Fuck, Eliott, how the fuck does it end? Can't you just tell me that and not tell me how it ends?"

Eliott shrugs his shoulders, smiling, taking a step back into the shadow of the bridge.

''That's up to you, Lucas.''

**************

Lucas remains speechless in front of Eliott for a moment, before being able to say a word.

"What?"

Eliott takes a huge smile and now that he's in the shadow, Lucas guesses more than he really sees.

''You heard me loud and clear, Lucas.''

Lucas closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, his cheeks scarlet. He never wanted that.

He was quietly waiting for Louison at the café when Eliott arrived as if by magic. So yes, he should have told him that he wasn't Louison, but he didn't want to see the disappointment on Eliott's face when he learned that the one standing in front of him was just Lucas. And then he really wanted to know if the drawing was about him, but he would never have dared to ask the question by being himself. In the end, it was easier to pretend to be Louison.

"Since when have you"

''From the beginning, Lucas. I recognized you right away. I said it, I don't know what's different about you, but I know you have something extra that lets me know it's you."

Lucas nods and reaches out his hands in the space between them. Eliott's hands immediately join him and they look at each other, each taking a step towards the other. Lucas only has to raise his head and tiptoe slightly to kiss Eliott. He responds immediately to his kiss, letting go of his hands to hold his face while Lucas puts his hands on his waist to bring him closer to him. 

Lucas doesn't really know how long they stand there kissing under the bridge while the rain falls over the city again. Eliott ends up moving backwards, out of breath, to be able to put his forehead against Lucas' forehead while smiling at him.

"So? How do you think I should finish my story?"

Lucas takes a huge smile, kissing Eliott again.

''I think it's going to end well. Maybe the two of them won't be scared anymore."

Eliott hugs Lucas against him, nodding on his shoulder.

"I think so, too."

Lucas' phone starts ringing but he ignores it. It's only on the third notification that he takes him out with a sigh.

"Sorry."

Lucas bursts out laughing, turning his phone to Eliott.

''Damn, he had it all planned. I don't believe it. it was an arranged date."

Eliott puts his hands on Lucas' cheeks, pulling him back for a kiss.

''I'm really gonna have to thank him for this.''

Eliott kisses him again before looking at Lucas seriously.

''Do I have a right to know why you wanted to pretend to be your brother?''

Lucas shrugs his shoulders and sighs.

''I wanted to get to know you but I didn't want you to be disappointed when you found out I'm just Lucas."

Eliott looks up to the sky before looking Lucas in the eyes.

''You're not just Lucas. But how can you say that? I swear you were never just Lucas to me."

Eliott kisses him again and Lucas feels like he's melting from the inside out. Maybe Eliott is telling the truth. Maybe he'll never be just Lucas to him.

...

  
''Do you think you can tell it was love at first sight by the screens?''

Lucas caresses Eliott's arm, lying next to him. They are in Eliott's room, hugging against each other as if they were afraid that the other one would leave, even though they know that it won't happen. 

''I dont' know. Maybe. Why ?"

Eliott gently kisses his shoulder before going up to the base of his neck.

''Because a year ago, I was at Idriss' home and I saw a fucking angel appear on my phone screen. So technically, today is the anniversary of the day I fell in love with you.''

Lucas turns around, smiling at Eliott, rubbing their noses together.

''Except I didn't see you until four days later...and even though I agree that I fell in love with you just because of your fucking look, it's weird that we don't have the same anniversary, right?''.

The sound of a notification rings on both their phones simultaneously, making them turn their heads towards Eliott's bedside table. They receive more notifications so Lucas reaches out to grab Eliott's phone which is the closest and sits in bed with a big surprised noise.

"What's wrong, babe?"

Lucas shows him his phone and Eliott bursts out laughing.

''I wouldn't do that! Fuck, I'm gonna kill Louison. But when did he take this picture?''

Lucas bursts out laughing and throws the phone into the bed before climbing on Eliott's thighs, kissing him languorously while Eliott's hands are all over him. 

"You should be happy, apparently Louison thinks the same way you do for this anniversary... And if he hadn't convinced me to make the first video, you wouldn't have become a stalker, and we wouldn't have met. We owe him that much."

Eliott shakes his head and smiles.

''Don't give him so much credit. I would have met you, Lucas. In all your parallel universes, I always meet you because that's how it's supposed to be. I can't live without you, babe, you're my reason to live. The only reason I want to get better. You're mine and I'm yours. It's as simple as that."

Lucas throws himself on his lips so quickly that Eliott finds himself lying against the mattress.

''I love you, Eliott Demaury. You are the man of my life. I can't wait to shoot this video with you, cause we're gonna have to do it, you know."

Eliott flips over, Lucas gives a surprised scream.

''I'm never getting out of this bed again in my life. I wanna be here with you for the rest of my life."

Eliott drapes Lucas all over his body, kissing him everywhere, causing Lucas to moan contentedly. 

And if two days later, Louison looks at him satisfied before disappearing into his room to edit the video the three of them have just shot, it's just because he can't refuse Lucas anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you like this universe? Or not? Don't hesitate to tell me.


End file.
